1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display device, a distribution device, an information display method, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium having an information displaying program stored therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, information has been actively distributed through the Internet. For example, a technique has been known which arranges and displays advertising content, such as a still image, a moving image, or text related to, for example, companies or products, at a predetermined position of a web page. In addition, as a technique related to information distribution, a technique has been proposed which displays content, such as a moving image or a web page, on a first layer and displays advertising content on a second layer that is displayed so as to overlap the first layer.
However, in the above-mentioned techniques according to the related art, in some cases, it is difficult to improve the advertising effect of advertising content. For example, in the related art, when advertising content is displayed on a smart device, such as a smart phone, it is difficult to make the user interested in advertising content since a display screen is small.